


It's Too Hot

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Its a lot sweeter then it sounds i promise, M/M, Sexual Content, a little bit of, but its very breif and nonspecific, denying feelings, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: Focusing on anything besides the hot body pressing his against the wall was hard, but not thinking about how wrong this felt, was harder.





	It's Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 2 in the morning when the idea popped into my head and as a result, I only got 4 hours of sleep so that's fun.
> 
> But seriously I sort of wrote this in a new style, and I really like it. I'll try to do something like this again because I'm really proud of it.+

It’s ~~way~~ too hot for this.

Outside it was too hot. The building was too hot. His clothes were too hot.

Wes was hot.

Not too hot though. ~~Too hot for him, yes,~~ but just the right amount of hot for everything else.

It was even hotter when said hot body was pressed against his. So hot in fact it seemed ridiculous that David was even managing rational thought.

How rational is it to just think about how hot someone is?

Any thoughts were difficult when Wes moved his mouth down his jaw, settling on kissing and biting his neck. “Fuck...” David said under his breath and he felt the much taller man, smirk against his neck.

~~He wanted this.~~

They shouldn’t be doing this.

Never mind the fact that they were at the office and while they had locked the door into the set they had snuck into, if someone really wanted to get in all they would have to do was get the key. As worrying as that should be, David couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. ~~It was kinda hot~~

But they still shouldn’t be doing this.

As newly single as David was, it still felt like cheating. And even though his girlfriend of 3 years had broken up with him a month ago, he couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying her. (Never mind that she betrayed him)

All thoughts were getting harder with every rotation of Wes’s hips against his. David isn’t sure when Wes slipped a leg in between his, but it feels good so the last thing he wants to do is complain.

~~Apparently, all he ever does is complain~~

David tried to bring himself, fully, back to the moment. ~~It’s hard but~~ he succeeds. He can feel one of Wes’s hands sneak up the bottom of his t-shirt and now, Wes’s ~~hot~~ warm hands are against the bare skin of his back and his skin is on fire. It’s like every touch from him is setting David further on fire.

Not that it feels like there’s anything left to burn.

Wes is kissing him again and it’s easier to focus on him. His lips are soft, and they feel good against his. His teeth are not soft, but they feel ~~really~~ good when they bite his lips.

~~He couldn’t remember kissing ever feeling this good.~~

Wes’s phone vibrates, and the party is over.

Wes starts popping the balloons as he steps away to take it. He turns off the music as he says “yeah we will be right there”. He puts the untouched cake away as he puts away his phone and kisses David one more time, before gently tugging him toward the door.

He really wanted that cake.

~~He should not have that cake.~~

He was gonna eat that cake.

Wes invites him back to his place after work, and it’s all business. (If by business, of course, David means that Wes pushes David against the door, and kisses him hard as he locks it)

It’s easier to lose himself this time. Not hesitating to help push off Wes’s jacket. Then pulling up his shirt and watching Wes’s tug off his own. He was once again lighting on fire with the skin on skin contact, and he wanted more.

When he was pushed down on the bed in just his boxers, is when the thoughts came back: and they were persistent.

He ~~should have waited longer~~ was ready.

He ~~was gonna ruin the friendship~~ and Wes had never had a normal friendship either way. The tension had been palpable even before he had a girlfriend.

~~What if she wants him back?~~ She isn’t going to take him back. He shouldn’t even want her to take him back.

Wes notices his distraction and sits up into a sort of sitting up straddling position, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Are you ok?”

~~No~~ “yeah I’m fine, come back down here before I make you,” David said, his hands that were resting on Wes’s hips, started playing with the elastic of his underwear.

He had had mindless sex before. He had hooked up with a random person from a bar, a week after ~~he had been dumped~~ the break up. He hadn’t given that girl a second thought. Wes was different.

Wes had always been different.

From the day that the two had met, David’s life had changed. That radiant smile and contagious laugh made David feel warm. His mischievous smirk and rough hands also made David feel warm. ~~For different reasons.~~

He and Wes flirted a lot, but it was supposed to be funny. It made the audience laugh and increased the views so why not. Except they were more than just harmless flirts. When he perpetuated iancorn he didn’t feel hot all over. When he raised a suggestive brow at Joven he didn’t fight the urge to bite his lip. When he made a comment about Mari, he didn’t hope that he could be serious.

When he started dating Sabrina however, things seemed to change.

She was the only one who made him feel warm all over ~~or at least that’s what he told himself~~

She was the only one that made him bite his lip. ~~Not true.~~

She was the only one he wanted to be pressed against his body. ~~Not even close.~~

Near the end, she became distant and he realized the odd atmosphere around Wes was back ~~although it had never really left~~

Now, David’s eyes slipped closed as Wes lowered his mouth and sucked all of David’s thoughts right out. All he could focus on now was how good Wes’s mouth felt around him. He had wanted this so bad.

~~This was a bad idea~~

~~Who cared~~

Later that night, David slipped out of Wes’s bed and walked into the kitchen, Grabbing a glass of water. He stood there for a moment, looking at the glass of water.

Was what he had done a mistake?

He took another moment.

Had he been talking about the sex or his previous relationship?

~~Neither?~~

~~Both?~~

David took a sip of water before walking back into the bedroom. He put the glass down on the bedside table then slipped back into bed. Wes shifted in his sleep and wrapped an arm around him, trapping David to that spot.

~~Not that he wanted to leave.~~

It’s ~~way~~ too hot for this.


End file.
